


A New Morning

by ReSolivagant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Here we go, Original Character Death(s), Reader as single parent, english is my second language so forgive me, first years as toddlers, im a fanfic writting virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: You are a single mom trying to raise an adorable 5 year old. He starts practicing volleyball, his coach is gorgeous.Grief is still a part of your days, and Daichi might be the one to free you from it, if you allow it.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally doing it, I have hesitated a lot to post my writing because I'm self-conscious of the way I express in English, Spanish is my first language, and the only one for more than half of my life. But heck I already have this so I'm shaking my fear off and sharing it... hope you like it.

 

 

Saturday mornings involved being awakened by soft little hands on your face, and a little voice telling you to get up. You would let out a little sigh letting go of your sleep time, then bring the little boy into your arms to kiss the soft cheeks and hair.

"Mommy don't. I'm hungry, you said you were making me pancakes," he was trying to free himself from your arms.

"I said that?"

"Yes you did! now get up."

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" you chuckled at the stressed look on his little face.

You ruffled your bed head while brushing your teeth and then follow the little noises coming from the kitchen; he was already taking out bowls and spoons, milk and eggs were set on the counter. He had black raven hair and big blue eyes; he was the spitting image of his dad, even the bossy part was a trait of his.

You had your helper crack eggs and messily measure flour, he beat the batter with all his force and then you poured it over the hot pan making the little round cakes.

"I want to drink milk," he stepped off from the stool, making his way to where his plastic cups were.

"Of course you do," you said not bothering to look what he was doing.

He had managed to learn how to pour milk without spilling it, much. He sat down as you served him his breakfast and then joined him a little after getting your coffee.

After breakfast you loaded the washer and tidied up the little two bedroom apartment you called home. You took showers and went grocery shopping. On your way back home you walked into Hinata-san.

"[surname]-san!" the excited voice called.

"Hello Hinata-san, how are you?" you answered back with a smile

"Fine, good thing I see you. Listen, Shouyou is going to start attending volleyball classes at the community gym, something to do with school programs for the little ones.” She was cheerful like always.

“So, maybe you can take this young man too. The trial class is today at six if you are interested just come by, I'll be there." She started walking away towards her husband who was waiting for her. You waved to them as you said goodbye and then felt a little tug on your hand, you kneeled in front of your son.

"So, how that sounds to you?" he was staring at you quietly, "if you want to try it out, I bet you can be good at it, but only if you like too."

“If Shouyou is going I want to go too," he had a smile on his face.

"The let’s go home and get ready," you hurried him to star walking.

 

You changed him into shorts and sneakers, packed him a towel and a bottle of water, you started walking to the gym that wasn’t far from your place. There was a feeling you didn’t notice there earlier, making you feel uneasy, anxious. Only one word. _Volleyball_.

"Mommy, do you think I can be as a good as Daddy?" his question made you sad instantly, but like always you managed to remain unshaken, you sighed.

"I think so, but only if you like it, I am certain you can be the best Tobio."

 

As you entered the gym, the familiar smell made your stomach turn into knots, you felt like throwing up, the lights appeared too bright in your eyes, the feeling was overwhelming, and if not being for your son holding your hand you were sure you would have passed out.

“[surname]-san" you heard Hinata-san’s voice calling you "I’m so glad Tobio-chan came, Shou-chan will be happy," the cute orange haired boy was rushing and pulling Tobio’s hand taking him to where the kids were sitting down, you felt as if Hinata-san did the same with you.

Various parents gathered around a couple of handsome men.

"Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you. I’m going to be the assistant coach, and I’m sure we will have lots of fun playing volleyball together,” he said looking and smiling at the kids sitting down in front of them. He had silver hair and a mole next to his eye, he was easy in the eye, and his smile made the room look brighter.

Then your heart did a funny thing when you paid attention to the other one. He was so handsome, manly; he was in excellent shape, intense eyes, short black hair, and beautiful tan skin, sweet smile, voice like the thunder of a calm summer storm.

“Sawamura Daichi, I will be your coach, let’s all take care of each other and do our best,” your eyes and the Coach’s connected a few times but it was fast, he was polite trying to look at everybody as he spoke.

After the introductions, they explained how every Saturday they would meet at 10 am for the lessons. Then they instructed the kids to go with their parents so they could do more personal introductions, you and Tobio were the last on the line.

“You can call me Suga-san,” the silver-haired man told you. Then he swung his elbow a little to hit his friend who was silently staring at you. You totally thought it was cute.

“Uh, you can call me Sawamura-San or Coach, whatever works for you.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m [Surname Name], and this is Kageyama Tobio. We are both glad to meet you.”

They both crouched down to your son and greeted him; he was clinging to your hand, he just shyly bowed to them. They stood up, and you felt Daichi’s eyes on you again.

“Daichi should we start?” Suga asked him.

“Oh yes, kids why don’t you come with us so we can start stretching, parents you are welcomed to sit in the bleachers and wait there”.

“Daichi, I know she’s pretty but stop being a weirdo”, Suga told his friend as they ran to the center of the gym.

“Shut up Suga” He felt his cheeks flushing.

You observed your son and your heart started pounding so fast you could feel it in your ears. His eyes were glowing, following the ball his Coaches were now tossing between them. When he got his turn with the ball his mouth opened and smiling turned to you. And as if time had gone back you saw him, his dad standing there in the middle of a match before a serve, looking for you, for your eyes and your mouth telling him ‘do your best’. Your heart felt heavy.

“[surname]-san are you ok?”, Hinata-san’s hand was on your arm, you turned to face her and felt the tears coming down your cheeks, but you rapidly wiped them away giving her a small smile.

“I am fine, it’s just…. He looks so much like his dad, and I already know he is going to love volleyball like him”.

“I know this must be hard for you and I also know how brave you are, and all the things you do for Tobio-chan to be happy, you are a great mom.”

“I try, I really try, thank you Hinata-san for always helping Tobio and me.”

“Aw! Don’t mind dear. We love you both so much, he is Shou-chan’s best friend, there cannot be a happy Shouyo without a happy Tobio,” she pointed at the two little boys who were smiling at each other and passing the ball.

You chuckled a little watching them play. _Thankyou Hinata-san._

 

Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi had decided to accept the part-time job offered to them to teach little kids volleyball; it was a good way to earn extra cash doing what they loved. And also thought of it as a way to unwind from their corporate jobs. The best friends were excited to meet their new students.

But as you walked in holding the little boy's hand, Daichi immediately had his eyes on you; he felt guilty, you were a mom, a married woman. But God you were so beautiful, and as you stood there for a while like you were lost, he somehow saw you as a helpless innocent child.

Before he knew you were standing in the circle surrounding them, and thinking of the beautiful woman looking at him made his heart race a little. He tried not to constantly look at you but failed miserably because his friend was now hitting him with his elbow to introduce himself. When you said your name, and he heard your voice, he swore it was the loveliest sound ever, and your name fitted you perfectly, it was beautiful as you. He didn’t miss the way your name and your son’s were different. Obviously, he wouldn’t ask about it.

When the lesson was over and they said goodbye to their students, they stayed behind to clean up.

“Maybe she is divorced,” Suga said as he was picking up balls.

“What are you talking about?”

The ex-setter now pouting and looking at his friend “Ah c'mon Daichi, you were a total freak just staring at her. I mean she is pretty and only a blind man wouldn’t look at her, but it's obvious you like that cute mom.”

“Were you checking her out too?” he asked.

“Huh? So you admit you were checking her out. Like I said she is pretty, but you know my heart is set already on someone else,” he sighed remembering his girlfriend.

“Yeah, yeah, well let’s hurry up and finish here. You want to grab dinner on our way back home?”

“Now that’s my kind of coach”, his friend told him finishing the cleaning “this sure brings back memories huh? The two of us making sure everything is clean?”

“It does, I’m glad you are here with me Suga?”

“Aw Daichi lets go before the two of us start crying” Suga chuckled a little and patted his friend’s back before exiting the gym.

Daichi don’t wanted but the idea of you maybe not being married gave him a little hope, he didn’t know why but it did. He obviously didn’t say anything to his friend because he knew the teasing wouldn’t stop, but a thing he knew for sure was that he was looking forward to the next lesson.

 

After three lessons Daichi knew he liked you. He would get a huge smile on his face as soon as you and Tobio walked into the gym. He was too obvious because Suga would call you so you would approach them. And every time you spoke to him you would take his breath away. By now he had noticed how you smiled while watching Tobio play, but even for a moment, there was sadness on your face. Did he imagine things because of how fond of you he had become?

On the fourth lesson, the parents were instructed to leave the kids and come to pick them up later. Something to do with independence and to start relying more on the support of their teammates.

When you and Hinata-san came back to pick up the boys you noticed the both sitting on the bench holding hands. Tobio had a pout, and Shouyou was talking to Suga. A familiar thought came to you and Hinata-san.

"[surname]san, Hinata-san can you come here please?" Suga called you to where they were sitting, Sawamura came too.

"Did something happened?" You asked.

"Well, yeah, but we are a little confused," Suga explained.

"I see", Hinata–san added.

"Shouyou pushed down one of his teammates, he apologized and they made up but up until now neither of them have told us what happened," Daichi told you scratching the back of his head.

You crouched down facing Shouyou, "can you tell me what happened Shou-chan? I promise you are not in trouble if you tell me the truth," the big brown eyes were now looking at you.

"They were talking about their dads and then started asking for ours, I told them we didn’t want to talk about that.... but they didn’t stop..." You could see tears bubbling in his eyes; your heart filled with warmth and guilt.

"Shou-chan," you whispered cupping his round chubby cheeks "you know how lucky Tobio is to have you, thank you Shou-chan," You hugged the little body trembling trying to keep his tears in. Then you looked at your son, he was still pouting but gripping his friend's hand.

Both coaches looked as confused as ever. And Hinata-san being as bright as she was "C'mon you two, I brought a snack, and I need to talk to both of you," she pulled them off the bench and took them with her. They sat on the benches across the room and gave them a little milk box. She was telling them something, probably to behave better.

You realized you had two very puzzled men watching you and Hinata-san, "I’m sorry, I guess I should explain", you said bringing a lock of your hair behind your ear.

Daichi noticed how one of your hands came to your arm to hold the back of your elbow, and then you looked at the both of them, "Tobio's dad passed away".

There was a silence, "before he was born, he never met him".

Daichi felt a bite in his heart, you directed your eyes to the little boys, "Shouyou is always protecting him, he doesn’t want Tobio to talk about that and getting sad, they are best friends after all. I’m sorry if they caused you trouble." You bowed to both of them.

"Please don’t [surname]san, you don’t have to apologize about that, on the contrary, we are sorry for not understanding sooner", Suga told you coming closer.

You waved your hand in front of you and smiled a little, "Don’t worry Suga-san, there's no way you could prevent that, I should’ve told you sooner. This is meant to happen wherever those two go, it has happened twice at preschool."

Daichi was speechless he wanted to formulate some words, but his mouth wasn’t responding. Is that why there was sadness behind your beautiful smile? He felt guilty thinking how much he liked you while you had been going through this.

"May I ask who is the boy who Shouyou pushed?" You asked

"Oh, yeah it's Kei, Tsukishima-san is over there with him." Suga pointed to a beautiful blonde lady.

"Thank you," you said walking to where Tsukkishima-san was.

Daichi felt his heart ache when he saw you bowing in front of Kei's mom. He thought it was unfair how you had to apologize when you were a victim of the circumstances you had to live. You were alone, with a big responsibility. And now you were apologizing while suffering. You were so brave. And then guilt filled his gut again because all this made him like you even more. Frustration grew inside him as he watched you coming back to hug your son; he wished he could do something to help you and erase the sadness always creeping your beautiful face.

Today’s mood was different while cleaning up.

“She is really strong,” Suga was putting his water bottle inside his bag.

“Yeah...” Daichi was still a little shocked.

“Are you going to hold back now because you feel guilty? Even though you didn’t do anything wrong,” his friend demanded.

“I am, I don’t think I can approach her that way. And stop, it’s like you can read my mind and it's scary.”

“I know you too well Daichi,” Suga pouted as he locked the door.

It was true, at least now. Even though he was sure you were strong in some way you seem so fragile, and he was scared of breaking you if he reached to you the wrong way.

 

 

 


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is going on a date, or at least he is trying to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot name chapters.

 

 

 

Friday night Daichi was on his way to meet Suga and his girlfriend and her friend. He knew it was a set up to get over you. He had come to terms with himself, liking you was not a good idea. It was actually pretty scary. In such little time you had become so important to him, and he had barely crossed words with you, but every time he wished he could talk to you forever. So hopefully Suga’s idea to get him out of the vicious loop would work.

Suga was already there, they settled on the bar, both agreeing to get a table when the girls, who were running late, got there.

“It’s pretty fun here,” Suga said looking at some people dancing.

“Yeah, thanks for inviting me,” He took a sip of his drink.

“Daichi, don’t let me down and at least pretend like you are having fun when our dates get here.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he glared at his friend.

And then time froze, his eyes found the most beautiful creature ever, wearing a red dress, glowing skin, silky hair, beautiful eyes and luscious red lips. He knew her, his heart recognized her instantly because she was the only one who could make it beat like that.

 

“I think we should get a table,”  you said trying to fix your hair behind your ear.

“Fuck no! The bar is where the good stuff is”, she had a grin on her face. Shirofuku Yukie was the person dragging you out on a perfect Friday night. She knew Tobio was sleeping over at the Hinata's and had been nagging for a long time. _You should go out more_. So, of course, tonight she had too. You let her because she was your best friend, and whatever her ways were you knew she meant well.

She would take you shopping to update your _boring_ wardrobe. Like earlier that day when she convinced you to buy the dress, she jumped up and down when you tried it on and seeing her that happy, how could you say no? Yukie had been there for you all the time; she would laugh with you, cry by your side, tell you when you were wrong. You believed she knew you better than you knew yourself more than half of the time. She was the only family you and your son had, and you were grateful to her for never leaving your side.

“Okay but I’m not getting drunk, I have to get up early tomorrow” as if you ever got drunk.

“Yeah yeah, that means I can get double drunk because you will take care of me,” she was pulling you by the hand to the bar.

She sat on one of the stools, and you stood beside her as she ordered and flirted with the handsome bartender. As soon as the glass touched her hand, “I fucking told you,” you were a little confused drinking from your own, “don’t be so obvious but look over my right shoulder, the two hunks over there.”

Both of them were already staring at you when you looked their way. One with the familiar smile, the other with the amusing burning gaze.

“I now them,” you said and Yukie almost choked on her drink.

“What?” she questioned surprised, “how?”

“They are Tobio’s volleyball coaches.”

“Oh damn, so those are the hotties you told me about? Well, you were short on detail cause they are HOT. I’m gonna start taking Tobio-chan to his lesson,” she smiled and turned to face them lifting her drink. They lifted their glasses too and started to come your way.

Your heart was racing. Sawamura-san was the embodiment of perfection. The little interaction you have had with him was now enough for you to get nervous around him. You liked him a lot, but obviously, it was totally wrong. You have denied yourself the idea of a relationship all this time. But seeing him now walking towards you made you thought if you should reconsider.

“Good night [surname]-san,” Suga greeted.

“Good night Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san,” you answered.

And like the first time you met, he elbowed Daichi’s arm.

“H-hello,” he felt so stupid, but you were responsible, how could someone look so beautiful? Were you trying to kill him or something?

“This is my friend Shirofuku Yukie.”

“Nice to meet you,” she had that flirtatious grin, they bowed and smiled back at her.

There was an awkward silence, you and Daichi were staring at each other. Yukie and Suga shared a look making fun of you two.

“So I guess we will see you tomorrow [surname]-san, our dates are here?” Suga pointed at the door where two beautiful women were standing.

“What?! so you are not single?” Yukie pouted.

“Yukie!!” you screeched at her. Suga chuckled and Daichi scratched the back of his head.

“What? This is bad news for us single ladies,” she grabbed you by the waist bringing you closer to her and leaning her head on your arm.

“Oh my god Yukie, please forgive her she is not good with alcohol,” you were lying to cover your embarrassment.

“It was nice meeting you here [surname]-san and meeting Shirofuku-san,” Suga said walking away pulling his friend, who apparently was glued to the floor in front of you.

“Likewise!” Yukie shouted raising her drink again.

Obviously, how could you ever think that someone like Sawamura-san could be single? He was handsome, kind, seem responsible. You tried not watching their way so much, the girl seemed pretty nice, and she greeted him with a tight hug. _It must be nice hugging him._ You shook your head trying not to focus on your son's gorgeous Coach.

Yukie noticed, she knew you too well to miss the fact of how bad you had it for Tobio’s Coach.

“Well he is not the only good looking here tonight, so please can you at least try,” Yukie said twirling on the stool.

You smiled at her “Yes, I can try.”

 

“So who were those girls you were talking to Koushi?” Suga’s girlfriend asked.

“The one wearing the red dress is the mom of one of our students, and the other is her friend. We were saying hi to her.”

“Well now I'm worried, are all the moms as pretty as this one?” she gave him a concerned look.

“Nah just this one, right Daichi? back me up here.”

“Yeah, only this one.” And he looked your way appreciating how the red dress hugged the right places and how your body looked when you were leaning talking to the bartender.

“Should we order now?” the other girl asked trying to obtain Daichi’s attention.

“Sure.” he said trying to act polite, knowing he had to keep his gaze on check.

But it was hard not looking at you, your beauty belittled the surroundings. Minutes before he was sure he could go with Suga’s plan he knew the girl who was going to be his date was pretty. But now your smile,  your body wrapped in the red fabric, your soft hair bouncing when you shifted to get your drink, the way your hands moved, and the way you smiled with your lips touching the edge of your glass could easily bring him to his knees.

It became worst because now a couple of guys were talking to you and your friend. One of them leaning to your ear, flirty touching your arm. The other one took your friend to the dance floor, and now you were alone with ‘touchy’ guy. He ordered you another drink, and he must have been a comedian because you were smiling, and a simmering rage was now growing in Daichi.

He didn’t notice when the girls sitting with them left to the restroom.

“Sawamura Daichi, do you know how rude you are being right now?”. Suga scolded him.

“I’m sorry Suga.” He felt awful, not being a gentleman at all, ignoring the nice girl sitting beside him while his eyes were focused on only one point, you.

“I’m trying to be a successful matchmaker here, but [surname]-san and that red dress are not helping me at all.” A grin creeping on his face. “I can’t believe I'm sabotaging myself, but you know?” he looked your way, “This mean she goes out, like a normal girl, she is not untouchable or unreachable, she is not secluded from the world Daichi. She is not impossible.”

By now Daichi was sure his friend had some supernatural power because he was answering the questions that had been formulating in his head through the night.

The night was not going as he planned, it was stressful seeing the way that guy tried to get closer to you. But dumbly he relieved himself because in any moment he saw you flirting back with 'touchy guy' you were just politely talking and smiling at him.

Peace finally came when you and your friend decided to leave. The table where they were sitting was on the way to the door, so before leaving you waved your hand to them, they waved back, and Daichi felt foolish by the way his heart fluttered with your little attention.

He knew he wasn’t going to get a second date with that girl; he had been a jerk. Maybe if you weren't there his date had been successful. Maybe not. He caught himself thinking about you now, more every day, wondering if you were ok, wishing he could see you smile for real, or talk to you for hours, to learn everything about you; the good, the bad, and even the things that made you sad.

It was a bad idea, even after seeing you that night. You didn’t make yourself approachable to other guys and thank god because that ‘tochy guy’ would have taken the chance. So what made him think you were going to allow him to get close to you? He convinced himself that was not possible, even if Suga said it. You were still unreachable.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets an invitation

 

 

 

The lesson was over when Daichi got a call, and to his surprise on the other side of the line was your voice.

“Sawamura-san, I’m so sorry I'm running late, maybe 10 minutes. I can tell Hinata-san to get Tobio.” you sounded strange, like you had a cold, or have you been crying?

“No, it's ok [surname]-san I can wait for you.” _Forever._ “I have to stay longer today anyway, Suga left a little early and I have to clean up, so don’t worry, I’ll see you here.”

“Thankyou Sawamura-san” you sighed sounding relieved.

Shouyou left first and Tobio was now playing with Kei and Tadashi while their moms chatted.

“So does your mom have a boyfriend?” Kei asked him.

Tobio looked confused, “What is a boyfriend?”

“Is it the same as a girlfriend?” Tadashi pointed.

“Well it's obvious, boyfriend is a boy girlfriend is a girl, and they like each other and go to grown up playdates together, Nii-san told me.” Kei proudly stated.

“Ohhhh!!” both Tobio and Tadashi chanted.

“No my mom doesn’t have a boyfriend.”  And his little mind wondered.

All the kids left and he helped his coach pick up stray balls, and as you said 10 minutes after you were opening the gym door.

“Mommy!” Tobio shouted running towards you with open arms.

You waited for him on your knees catching him in a warm embrace; eyes closed you buried your face on his cheek.

When you approached Daichi he confirmed his suspicions, your nose was a bit red and your eyes were a little puffy. He wanted to know, what was going on with you. It was bad enough knowing you were always sad, but you crying was going to kill him.

But what could he do? He was a spectator in your life, an outsider in your daily issues. He wanted to reach out to you, but not just your hand, the one now clutching the chubby little one, really reach all of you, your mind, your heart. He forgot what happened the other night when he came to the conclusion of not getting close to you. All his reasoning was now gone just looking at your face, your sad yet gorgeous eyes, your lips now saying something he couldn't really hear because he was lost in your beauty.

“Thankyou Sawamura-san, I’m sorry, I promise this isn’t going to happen again.” You bowed to him.

“Please I assure you it was no problem, in fact, he was a big help.” He ruffled Tobio’s hair.

And as if something clicked, “Mommy guess what Sawamura-san’s favorite food is?” Tobio asked looking up to you.

“Ah, is it hamburger steak?” you asked him touching your lips, and even if you didn’t mean to, Daichi thought it was cute.

“No, that’s your favorite,” and then he started laughing making Daichi and you share a confused look until he talked again, “shoyu ramen.”

You blurted a laugh too and then look at a mortified Daichi.

“Im sorry,” you said containing your smile and waving your hands in front of you, Daichi’s heart grew ten times bigger seeing you smiling like that, innocent and silly over shoyu ramen, or him.

“We are not laughing at you, ” and he sighed relieved, ”It’s just that we are having shoyu ramen for dinner, we were planning to stop at the store and get everything.”

“Come eat with us Sawamura-san.” Tobio shouted grabbing his hand.

“Tobio!” you pulled him away.

Daichi looked at you scratching the back of his head, “I don’t want to impose like that Tobio.”

“You wouldn’t.” You rapidly implied, almost too fast. “It would be a pleasure, you helped us today, so see it as a way to show our gratitude Sawamura-san. We eat dinner at seven if you decide to join us.” _Where the hell did all that courage came from? You never knew, but what is done is done._

“Well, I could never turn down my favorite dish.” _Damn it Daichi, what happened to not getting involved? But look how pretty she is, and she is cooking your favorite. Damn it again._

You gave him your address and waved goodbye at the door before leaving. He stood there for a while, replaying what just happened, and recognizing that if it was you he was weak as hell.

 

All the way to your house he kept telling himself it was only dinner, nothing serious, he did not have to get his hopes up, you could invite anyone to have dinner with you, he was not special, not at all.

You spent too much time fixing your hair in the restroom, tried a lot of clothes, even those shirts Yukie made you bought, at the end you opted for the fitted blue t-shirt Tobio liked and your favorite jeans, they made your ass look good. _Not that you wanted him to notice your ass obviously._

At almost seven there was knock on the door when you opened it he was nervously smiling at you with a bag on his hands.

“I didn’t know what to bring so I got this.” He gave you the bag and you saw some pastries in there.

“You didn’t have to, but thank you, please come in.” He stopped to take his shoes off but had to swallow hard as he noticed you walking in front of him, your ass looked amazing. _He was weak alright, but you kept on getting him worst._

Tobio came running out of his room “Sawamura-san you are here.” He stopped in front of his coach hands folded behind him. He wait there untill Daichi took his shoes off and then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

“Please make yourself at home Sawamura-san, I’m going to bring the food now.” You left to the kitchen and the delicious aroma danced around your little apartment making Daichi feel warm inside.

The small living area was peaceful, lovely, and filled with you and your son. There was a bookshelf stocked with books, some were on the floor next to toy cars and crayons while Tobio was coloring something. Daichi’s eyes caught the picture next to the door to the back. There was a candle next to it and he immediately knew who it was, the little boy now next to him was the smaller version of the man in the photo.

“That’s my Daddy,” Tobio said pointing to the picture. “He played volleyball like me.” He was smiling proudly.

“I’m sure he is really happy you are playing now Tobio.”

He became dead serious making Daichi wonder if he was talking to a five-year-old or an adult man “And I want my mommy to be happy too.” Daichi’s heart clenched, just like that time he saw you apologizing to Tsukkishima-san, but now was aching for Tobio. A little boy was carrying on his shoulders the responsibility of making you smile, erase that sadness that even your son noticed.

Before they knew you were bringing the food and sitting with them. It was delicious, and Daichi’s heart was racing too fast. You were close to him, smiling at him, talking now and then about volleyball and about Tobio, who you kept on checking and cleaning up because he spilled broth every time he took noodles into his mouth. You were a full flesh mom, and you were so pretty and caring. Even over him, you kept asking if he was ok and if he needed anything. A crazy thought ran over Daichi’s mind. _Family._ It was even crazier that if it was with you, he didn’t have to reconsider. At that moment he knew he was screwed.

“That was delicious [surname]-san.” He lightly rubbed his stomach.

“I’m glad you liked it.” You blushed a little. You gathered the bowls trying to escape from the situation. But he insisted on helping you, so he followed you to the kitchen while Tobio munched on one of the pastries he brought.

You washed and he dried the dishes, brushing your arm or hand ever so slightly making your skin shiver over his touch.

“Thankyou for coming Sawamura-san, Tobio was really happy.” And he wanted to ask if you were happy too, if you found him as pleasant as he found you.

“Thankyou for having me," there was a little pause before his next words, even though he didn’t register wanting to say them out loud, "[surname]-san why were you crying today?” and as the sound left his mouth he wished for the ground to open and swallow him. You stopped and got your hands out of the water resting them on the edge of the sink, not looking at him but outside. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

You don’t really know why you told him, maybe because you had to tell me someone, and his presence made you feel at ease. “They want to take my son away from me,” and there were tears falling from your eyes, “I met with Hitomu’s parents today, they said I can’t raise him alone, that he is suffering because I can’t properly provide for him, they want him to go live with them.”

 

Your tears made Daichi step closer to you, He never knew when he did it but now his big hand was wrapping yours.

“I’m sorry,” you used your other hand to wipe your tears.

You looked down at his hand holding yours, but he didn’t move, “If there’s a way I can help you and Tobio please don’t hesitate to ask.” And if you were not crying right now Daichi would have taken this closeness to cup your face and kiss you.

“Thankyou Sawamura-san.”

The fast little steps approaching made you let go of your hands, “Sawamura-san I finished my drawing for you.” he handed Daichi the paper he was coloring earlier, “It’s my friends and me playing volleyball, look here is Shouyou, Kei, and Tadashi and me.” He pointed the paper.

“Thankyou Tobio, now I have a picture of my students.” He smiled at him.

“Mommy, I just remembered something I want to ask you.” You turned to face him.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked pointing his little finger at you.

You jumped a little surprised, “What?! No, but why are you asking that…”

“Sawamura-san do you have a girlfriend?” Now pointing to his coach

“Tobio, you don’t go asking those things, I’m sorry Sawamura-san.” Your face was already an unhealthy shade of red.

Daichi scratched the back of his head, looking at you and then him. “I don’t Tobio.”

“you don’t?...” you asked surprised. Because you could swear that the pretty girl at the bar was his girlfriend.

“Do you want my mom to be your girlfriend?”

“Oh my God Tobio, say good night you are going to bed.” You carried him to this his room and he waved his hand to a surprised Daichi.

You tuck your son to bed, kissed him goodnight, and then walked very slowly back to the living area where Daichi was waiting. You were so embarrassed, but there was a sensation you couldn’t shake off. He didn't have a girlfriend. And maybe you wanted to know the answer to your son's question? _No, no, bad idea._

“I’m sorry, sometimes he says the craziest things, I don’t even know where he learned those words?” your arm was across your body, holding your elbow.

“Please don’t mind [surname]-san, I should get going too.” He walked to the door, put his shoes on. “I meant what I say earlier if you and Tobio ever need help I’m here.” There was a gentle glimpse in his eyes, making your heart flutter.

“Thankyou Sawamura-san, and thank you for coming today.” You smiled sweetly, but like always he could notice the camouflaged sadness.

The walk back home was hard; he wanted to go back to you, to take you in his arms, to ask you to let him help you, he wanted to be with you, to do his best and erase the sorrow from your life. Even if it was scary, Daichi knew, he had fallen for you.

He called his friend. “Suga, I love [surname]-san.”

“Of course you do, I was waiting for you to say it.”

Daichi started, “but… “                           

“Daichi you are always the brave, always the one motivating. So now take all your encouragement and use it on yourself.” He sighed, “I’m pretty sure it won't be easy, [surname]-san’s situation is different, she has a kid, and I’m not saying that in a bad way.  You are not going to go for one person’s heart, it is two you have to win, but the Daichi I know won't give up.”

“How do you do it? I might never know your secret. But I’m glad you use your powers on me, thank you Suga.”

That night he made a promise to himself, and to you and Tobio, even if the both of you didn't know it. He was going to help you, to make you happy, for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow burn, I never planned to take so long.. but I like where this is going


	4. Ch 4

 

 

By now he knew your heart was split in two, one of the halves living inside the blue eyed boy. He started looking out for Tobio, being honest to himself at the beginning was a way to get close to you. But the more time he spent paying attention to him he found out how fascinating the boy was. He had picked up many techiniques now, a potential building inside the little one to be a great player, and he wanted that too, he wanted to watch Tobio grow up and became a volleyball star.

“Tobio try setting the ball to Shouyo next.” Suga shouted.

“Nice serve Tadashi, Kei block Shouyo’s spike.” Daichi directed.

Today the parents were watching the student’s progress, Yukie had accompanied you arguing she had to see the hot coaches in shorts. And she was not disappointed, now drooling over them sweating and panting, running around with the kids. But still she could notice your hidden discomfort, the court, the smell, the familiar words, another Kageyama playing volleyball, Tobio was Hitomu’s replica. If she found it hard to watch him, she couldn’t imagined how it was for you.

She met you the first year of high school when you met Hitomu too, she experienced you falling in love, and then struggling to stay together. It was hard watching you brake when he died. She saw you picking yourself up almost instantly because you were going to be a mother. You never really mourn Hitomu’s passing, focused on being well for your baby. So now it wasn’t hard not knowing how you were feeling. And even harder watch how you had denied the possibility of being happy again.

“[name]” she was looking at your son, “Can I take Tobio with me today? its been long since that munchkin and I had a date, I want to take him to the movies and then the arcade he likes.”

“Yeah sure, but why don’t you take me too?” you pouted.

She gave you a serious face, “because you never let us have real fun.”

You smiled, “I know I overeact sometimes, okay okay you two go and have fun, I'll have lunch ready tomorrow when you come back.”

“I agree.” now she was grinning.

The lesson was over too soon according to Yukie. You didn’t notice when Suga gave Daichi a _Go_ look , pointing his lips to you.

“[surname]-san.” Daichi called you, “Hello Shirofuku-san, how nice of you joining us today.”

“Ah don’t mention it, I have to help my friend, she can’t keep up with two good looking men by herself.” And you regretted she came, but it was cute seeing him blush over her stupid comment.

“Again, I’m sorry for her, or for any words coming out of her mouth in the future.” You said, but she only laughed, “do you need to talk to me Sawamura-san?”

“Yes, well I wanted to make up for dinner the other day, I wanted to invite you and Tobio for dinner tonight, and Shirofuku-san is welcomed to join us.” He was scratching the back of his neck, the other hand clutching his towel, you didn’t notice but he was shaking.

“You don’t really have to bother like that Sawamura-san, you helped us that day.”

“It’s not bothering, I would love to.” He was serious now.

“Sawamura-san we can’t.” Yukie said and Daichi felt his heart tighten. “I mean Tobio and I can’t go, we already have a date, all planned out, so its only going to be you and [name], sorry maybe next time.. ah Sugawara-san how are you?” and she left at full speed waving her hand at the silver haired coach.

He was feeling brave today apparently, “Well if you don’t mind just being the two of us, would you let me take you to dinner [surname]-san?”

You took your sweet time to answer making him feel like you were going to reject the invitation, and you did that thing with your hand and your elbow, and by now he knew it was because you were shy of your next words “I guess if you don’t mind either, I … would like that.”

You noticed he was happy, or at least his big smile was telling you that, “Should I pick you up at 7?.”

“You really don’t have to we can meet there.” _Because it will feel more like a date if he picks you up right?_

“Please, let me.”

“Okay, 7 it’s fine.” You replied blushing a little.

Yukie came back in time, asking where the two you were going so you could dress properly. _Thanks Mom._

 

Yukie and Tobio left when you got back from practice, before that she helped you pick the dress, she was happy for you, even though you kept telling her this was not a date.

“But you like him, and don’t even bother saying no, I read you like an open book.” She was going through your closet.

“Yukie… I do … I like him okay, but I’m having dinner alone with him because you two are not going, not because this is a date.”

“Shut up you could have told him to go out for dinner a day when Tobio was with you, you wanted to be alone with the gorgeous man, you have played dirty you know.” There was a big grin on her face. As you heard her words you knew she was right, why didn’t you think of that, or did you? Maybe you really wanted to be alone with him.

She picked  three dresses for you to choose one and then sat in front of you on the bed, “[name] you know I’m always telling you, and I think I’m annoying most of the time, but I want you to do this, to meet people, to open yourself, your heart to a new possibility.” She had her rare serious face, “I like Sawamura-san, he seems pretty nice, and you like him too. So why not? Why not date him? why not maybe fall in love?”

“Yukie…” you pouted.

“Please, don’t do this, you already told me you like him, so at least tonight when you are with him, forget all the sad things and enjoy his company, only tonight do it, please…” her hands together in a begging way.

“Fine” you answered holding her hands.

“Auntie I have my bag.” Tobio came running into your bedroom.

“Nice, now say bye to your mom.”

The little arms around your neck were warm, there was a big smile on his face, he was ready to go. Dates with Auntie Yukie were always fun, before closing the door your best friend gave you a challenging look.

“Remember what you promised, open up for the opportunities.”

When they left you walked to the bathroom to take a shower, but before that you stopped and looked at the picture, his picture, kneeling in front of the little stand.

“This promise it’s the same I made you,” tears already building, “its one I never wanted to keep, I never wanted to not have you.” The warm drops rolled down your cheeks. Hitomu's smile came to your mind, telling you to be happy, to never stop smiling because that was his favorite thing in the whole wide world. It somehow calmed you down, it always did, it pushed to fight even against yourself and your emotions.

After the shower you felt better and kept thinking about your 'date' and what it could lead to while getting ready.

You tried not to run to the door when you heard the knock, taking time to walk to the entrance and opening the door, you were not dissapointed, he looked really handsome, there was a gentle smile on his face.

The walk to your place was more nerve-wracking than the first time. He was happy, excited he was going to spend time with you. He felt more nervous than his actual first date ever. He thinks he did pretty well back then, but now, confidence was not on his side.

He wanted to pinch or slap himself when you opened the door of your apartment to make sure he was not dreaming. You were so beautiful on the summer dress you had picked, half of your hair clipped on the back but some locks hanging loosely over your face. There was barely makeup on your face, and it was fine because it only highlighted your already amazing features.

 

Both stood there for a while, probably not knowing what to say.

"Hello." His serious tone over his voice. _Seriously Daichi?_

You smiled a little about his greeting, "Hello Sawamura-san."

"Sawamura is fine, you can drop the –san if you like."

"You can drop the –san too."

"I like that [surname]. And you look beautiful." He threw his eyes to the floor and then back to you. Pleased by the way your cheeks flushed.

"Thank you." And then you locked the door behind you, "so where are we heading?"

"We should go to the train station, its only one stop away." Walking side by side with you was fantastic, having you so close, talking to you, days ago he could only find these images in his dreams.

When you got off the train you walked a couple of blocks finding a little restaurant inside an alley.

"Suga recommended this place; he said the hamburger steak is good here, and well I remembered it was your favorite." He opened the door for you.

"You didn’t have too, but I guess I can never turn down my favorite Sawamura." His heart skipped when his name rolled out of your mouth so playfully. He dreamed of how his given name will sound on those beautiful lips of yours. But it was too soon for that right?

You ordered your drinks and food, he was talking about his job and how he ended up as coach, he told you he played volleyball in high school with Suga, and that till today they play all the time with their old teammates. As you  listened to him you remembered your 'promise', to the both of them. Starting to enjoy the time now spent with the gorgeous coach. His kind smile, his voice had a soothing ring to it, his eyes were gentle and you didn’t mind looking straight into them for as long as it took.

Your eyes over him were now making him feel nervous, just like that time when you first walked into the gym. And he was doing all the talking when he really wanted to know more about you, so he took a risk and asked how you knew so much about volleyball.

You took a sip of your drink, "I was the manager of the volleyball team during my three years of high school, Yukie too." There was a short silence before your next words, "I met Tobio's Dad there."

He wanted to ask more, a part of him wanted to know the man you were so in love with, because he could tell how much you still loved him. In a weird way he saw him as his rival. But he wasn’t planning on replacing him in your heart, he wanted to have his own space, one given by you.

"Well that explains a lot. So what are you doing now?" He changed the subject letting you know you didn’t have to keep going about Tobio's Father.

"I manage a little company; they do house repairs, the owners are an old couple without kids here in the country, so I help them, they are really good to me." You seemed pleased talking about your job and that comforted him.

The big smile on your face when your food was placed in front of you made him chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so happy." He responded over your little pout.

"Sawamura if you keep making fun of me you will have to get me dessert." Your chanllenging voice startled him, you were acting so confident, he totally imagined an scenario where he was going to spend the whole night pulling words out of your mouth, he was glad how wrong he was.You noticed his surprise over your comment, "sorry i didn't mean to sound so rude."

"No it wasn’t rude, but I'm up to the challenge." He chuckled again making your heart beat a little faster by the way his eyes creased and his perfectly aligned teeth shined.

When you invited him to your house that time you held back, mostly because you thought he had a girlfriend and also you hadn't admitted how much you liked him. Maybe Yukie was right; maybe you could start dating Sawamura, even maybe you could fall in love with him. _Possibilities._

There was always something so welcoming about him, he was dressed in gentleness and kindness, he had a big heart, sharing how importatnt his family and friends were to him. After you finished your meal you two kept on talking, sharing stories, yours mostly about your son. He found out you were alone since a yougn age, and you started working since your first year of high school. How Yukie was your roomate during your pregnancy and how she took care of  you.

He was amazed how lively you were, your hands flying infront of you emphazizing your stories, he though you must have been a fun manager, and he felt envious of the boys around you in that stage of your life. But right now you were with him and that was more than enough.

Your talk was interrupted by the waiter bringing the check. Heading out he commented on how the both of you had forgotten about dessert.

"There is a place not far from here; they sell delicious crepes, Tobio and me go there on sundays." You said pointing to the corner of the street, " I guess I can share our hidden gem with you." And even if it was a meaningless comment Daichi took it as a big accomplishment, because you wanting to share something with him meant he could be closer to you, even if was over a simple crepe.

The little stand on the end of the park was lighted by round old yellowish bulb lights, making the place shine like a little sun in the middle of the threes. You ordered a strawberries and cream one, he got the blueberries and cream. You sat on one of the benches not far from the stand, the light reached enough to give your skin a warm glow.

The crepes were delicious, and when you noticed him looking at you by old habit you extended your hand to him so he could take a bite of yours, and again you noticed how surprised he was. Because that night you kept on surprising him more and more. "Im sorry, I …" turning away to hide your embarrasment but before anything could happen he took your hand and bit the corner of your treat. His hand on yours felt good, the calloused skin was warm and you liked the confident grip.

"Thank you." He said chewing. And there was a little cream on the corner of his mouth, he felt it and searched for a napkin, and if you wanted to give him a heart attack you were on the right track, you brushed your thumb over his skin cleaning his face. Your hand was soft and delicate, he wanted to remember and keep the sensation of your touch.

When you decided to walk to the train station Daichi felt he was going to lose it. If there was one thing he wanted to do right now was to kiss you. If this was a 'typical date' he could do it at the end of the night. But you were special, and he didn’t wanted his urges to ruin the possibility of maybe repeating such amazing time.

It was quiet walking back to your place, your confidence bar was rapidily decreasing because by the end of the date you were supposed to kiss right? And you werent sure if you were ready for that. After all you were not an expert, you only dated a boy before meeting Hitomu, and after that he was the only guy in your life.

"Thank you for dinner." You blurted without thinking because this silence was nervewracking.

And Daichi was thankful you spoke because he was so nervous he didn’t know what to say. "Thank you for coming with me."

And you reached the door facing the slanted road, Yukie always complained she had to go uphill to visit you.

His hands were sweaty when you unlocked your door; he wanted to grab you, to turn you around and smashed his lips against yours, and if you let him take you right there, because he couldn’t take it anymore. But he didn’t.

"[surname] I would really like it if we could do this again." Hoping you would say yes.

You turned around and your sweet smile on you, and for the first time it was genuine, the sadness for an instant had faded. "I would like that too Sawamura, goodnight."

"Good night [surname]." And you closed your door, and even if it wasn’t how he wanted the night to end, you had open an opportunity for him, one he wasn’t going to miss. He regretfully walked down the road heading home.

You were leaning against the closed door confused, you brushed your lips and how could you be missing something that had never happened? you wanted to kiss him. _You promised._

He was almost reaching the big road that led back to the station, regret filling his gut, you had been right there and he couldn’t take the chance. All the things he wanted to say and his feelings now screaming at him to go back to you. How was he supposed to fulfill the promise he had made if he was scared like that? He was a coward, and cowards never move, never reach what they are meant to do. _Fuck it._ He turned around, he was going to do it, he was going to knock at your door, he was going to kiss you, you had to know he liked you, and because by now it was painful how bad he wanted to do it. He was sure you liked him too, and he grabbed to that possibility to walk back to your place.

Almost running back he remembered how that night you kept on surprising him, and when he turned on corner to take the road up to your place you did it again, you were coming down running to where now he stood frozen. You were amazing. He resumed his steps, now going faster.

You wanted to formulate and excuse but what could you say to him?  _Wait a minute? Why was he coming back, did he wanted the same as you?_

And when he reached you the question was answered by soft lips colliding with yours, rough skin cupping your face, strong hold on the small of your back.

He was sure he could die right there, your lips were responding to his, you tasted sweet like the crepe he had earlier, one of your hands on the back of his neck brushing against the short strands of hair, the other gripping his arm. He knew his kiss was desperate, but he had wanted to do it for so long that now his mouth was moving on its own, wanting to memorize every detail of yours.

If he had to pick a moment to last forever this would be it; you in his arms, welcoming his lips, accepting how much he liked you, your scent, your warmth, your smile, you.

He felt you smiling over the kiss making him stop, but you brushed your lips over his inviting him to resume the affectionate expression, because you were liking how it just felt so right, and for as long as it lasted you wanted to enjoy it. You two stood there kissing like there was no tomorrow, and maybe that’s why you stayed there, because you knew exactly what that expression meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a kiss!!  
> Thank you for reading the story and thanks for leaving kudos.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukie is so cute; I'm using my best friend as an inspiration for her
> 
> Even though I'm the one typing the story Daichi surprises me, I love Karasuno's Captain so much.
> 
> Bear with me, originally this story was only going to be four chapters long, but sweet Daichi brings just so many ideas to me.

 

 

 

When finally the both of you realized people walked around you and there was random flash of headlights, you decided to break apart. His forehead rested on top of yours his hands on your waist. He was sure he had something to say but his mind was trying to recover from the tingly sensation left by your lips.

"I wanted to do that for a long time," he sweetly smiled, "and I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too." You pulled his hand guiding him back to your house, and he let you.

Getting there was taking too long, he wanted to kiss you again, and as soon as you reached the white door he turned you around like he previously wished he did, you didn’t fight, you gladly welcomed the mouth now brushing yours.

Today was fastly becoming the best day in his life, he finally had you, pressing against him, your hold wrapping his arms, your breath crashing the top of his mouth, your lips sliding over his.

It was hard breaking the kiss again, his mind and body already savoring the idea of keep on going, on taking you inside and having you until you couldn’t take it anymore. But he was a rational man, at least now he was trying hard to be. He always thought of being delicate if this moment ever came, but now the way he was feeling was concerning.

You, on the other hand, were not sure of your feelings, kissing him was fantastic. Your heart filled with a long forgotten sensation you couldn’t make up. It wasn’t love right? You already loved someone, very much it physically hurt. But whatever it was it felt good, it felt right.

"[surname] I like you very much." telling you he was in love with you might scare you. And again he held back.

You knew it, probably since that day at the bar when his eyes were on you the whole night. But now having him say it was amusing. Your heart clenched once more unsure why.

One thing you knew. "I like you too." And you were not ready to be pressed against his chest when his hands flew around you. The embrace was too much to take, his strong arms wrapping your waist, his face buried on the side of your neck, like he was afraid you were going to run away.

And he was. Scared you were going to disappear if he stopped touching you, because it was surreal the fact that you liked him too and that this was finally happening, that he had been holding back so long afraid you were going to reject him.

You responded by resting your hands on his broad shoulders, and you could feel the strong muscles under the fabric of his shirt. He kept on bringing familiar feelings, many things thrown away in the back of your mind because all this kind of things were once lived with the love of your life.

"Sawamura." You whispered into his ear making him jolt over your warm breath.

"Sorry I'm just so happy I finally got to tell you this and that you like me too." The gentle smile on his face.

One of his hands found yours, the other one went to your chin and then to the side of your face. He kissed you once more, again and again until you had to break apart because of the loss of breath.

"I think I should go now," he pecked your lips, "but I'm leaving way happier than before."

You nod before he kissed you good night telling you he was going to call you tomorrow. When you walked into your house you could swear you were floating; he was rapidly changing your mind on so many things you have told yourself.

You checked your phone opening Yukie's message and going through the pictures of your son, sitting with a bucket of popcorn bigger than him, then playing in the arcade, the last one was him dozing off on Yukie's bed wrapped in his blue blanket. He looked so happy you were smiling.

 **Yukie:** _So how was your DATE?_

 **You:** _Good I guess... he kissed me._

 **Yukie:** _What?! OMG [name] We are heading there early tomorrow I have to get the details... Wait can we get there early tomorrow? Is Sawamura-san spending the night??_

 **You:** _Of course not, good night Yukie._

 _You promised._ And for the first time since that promise was made you thought it was possible to fulfill because Daichi was making it so easy and he was waking parts of you that for a long time had been numb. But the fact remained to you, loving someone else will mean letting go of him. Kageyama Hitomu was part of you since the day you met him, he became your life since the day he told you he loved you, so now the idea of him not being the only man in your life was really scary like you were going to lose part of yourself.

Daichi’s lips came to your mind, they were sweet and warm, yet another fact remained, he was there, real. Not just a memory or a dream. Reality was beating wishes fast.

 

Daichi didn’t sleep that night, the fact that he finally tasted your beautiful lips, that he could take you out on a date again, to talk to you, to get to know you. He loved you so much he was scared he was going to spook you if he told you how much that was. He loved you. He loved you. All about you, everything about you, that included the little boy that was always holding your hand. He wanted to protect the both of you, was he being cheesy? Probably, but it was true, he couldn’t explain it but if somebody asked him right now You and Tobio were a priority in his life. And he was going to do it, somehow you two were going to be happy with him.

As promised your best friend and son got there after breakfast, Tobio went into his room to place all the prizes he won last night in his room. Yukie and you chatted while you got lunch ready, you told her everything as she requested. She laughed when you rushed out of your house to catch him before he got on the train only to find out he was coming back. When you finished telling her she was looking the way an owner looks at their puppy. Eyes filled with hope and love.

"Stop looking at me that way." You demanded pointing the spoon at her.

"My [name]-chan is growing so fast, I think she might be in love." Her hands clenching her heart.

"Yukie! Don’t start... " but you know she wasn't going to stop.

She came closer to you, stirring the pot you left to chop some veggies. "Just take it, take the opportunity, don’t let a chance of being happy to get away, [name] you know that giving something for granted doesn’t work on us anymore, enjoy the time with him, enjoy him."

"He only said he likes me, he didn’t ask me to marry him." You said trying to make a point.

"I think you should ask him to marry you, he is taking a risk with someone like you," using the spoon to point you from head to toe, "with your story, and the fact that you are not alone, this man is gold, and I would be pissed if you let him go."

She paused thinking of her next words, she knew she was probably going to hurt you, but she needed something for you to take her seriously, "if he doesn’t love you make him fall in love with you." Her words struck her chest as they flew out of her mouth. She said it. Again. The same words she used when you told her you were in love with the handsome blue eyed setter of the team.

You never expected her to use such expression, during your teenage years she kept telling you those words until you got what you wanted; Hitomu. Your reaction was unexpected too, “if you say so.”

Her eyes grew wide, “are you serious [name]?”

“I’m serious, what I’m not is sure, I’m really scared.” You took the spoon from her hand. “I like Sawamura, and I love the idea of him liking me so much, so I guess for now I’m taking the chance.” Yukie hugged you so tight you dropped the spoon inside of the pot. She was happy, so happy she could scream; she had to thank Daichi later, what had he done to her best friend? He was an angel.

 

She left around 5 hugging Tobio and kissing him on the cheeks until he complained, she loved him as if he was hers. So she kept telling you how by refusing yourself of finding love you also have taken from Tobio the opportunity of having a father figure. You knew she was right.

 

Daichi woke up confused, did last night happened for real? Did he kiss you in his dreams again? Was his mind playing games? No, it was real, the sensation of your lips over his was still there he could almost taste it, the place where your hands touched him were there like invisible marks. It was true, it happened, you kissed him and he confessed, and you accepted.

He jumped out of bed so happy that when he walked in front of the mirror to brush his teeth he had a big smile on his face. God he couldn’t wait to see you again, to hold you and to tell you how much he liked you.

He stared at his phone wanting to call you, but instead he called Suga. His best friend was happy over the news, "I knew you could do it." Suga told him this was only the first part now he had to prove you that he was worthy of you opening your heart to him, and mostly to let him enter Tobio's life.

That evening he called you, your voice sounded so lovely on the other side of the line, you were glad he called you and that gave him hope. Hope that maybe you could love him as much as he loved you. You talk for a while until he heard a familiar voice, Tobio was talking to you and you told him to pick up his toys. You apologized but you didn’t need to, he had never seen you as a single individual, you meant two people, one heart walking separately.

Before hanging up you decided to have lunch on Tuesday, you were going to meet with someone and it was at the same stop where Daichi worked. Tuesday couldn’t get here soon enough.

 

The café where the two of you met was lively with the rush hour, filled with men and women in suits, you were wearing a blue skirt covering half of your knees, a cream blouse, and blue heels, your hair was down, you looked beautiful. He was already waiting for you when you entered the café, some of the men there stared at you and his chest filled with pride knowing that you were walking towards him, that the beauty now entering had her attention on him.

You greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, and he felt like a teenage boy again, even though he had kissed you in the mouth, every show of affection coming from you made his heart race at an unhealthy pace.

He was so handsome wearing a white button down and brown slacks, so different from the shorts and t-shirts from training or the casual outfits. You were eating and chatting when a couple of girls approached your table; you were a little surprised over the familiar faces. It was the pretty ladies they met that day at the bar.

“Sawamura.” The one you figured was Suga-san’s girlfriend talked to him. “I didn’t expect to see you here, are you having a business meeting?”, She asked glancing at you. Maybe she didn’t recognize you.

“No I’m just having lunch, what are you two doing here, did Suga sent you to get him something?” he asked standing up.

“Yeah you know they sell his favorite here?” and she looked at you again.

Daichi noticed her curiosity, “Sorry this is [surname], this is Fukuda-san she is Suga’s girlfriend, and this is Ando-san.” You bowed to the both of them they bowed back.

“Okay well I guess we will see you at the office party this Friday, we are having a lot of fun there.” Fukuda said as they left. Ando never talked but before leaving she gave Daichi a flirty smile, and your stomach tightened over her expression. Was it jealousy?

“Sorry, so hows your sandwich?” he was nervous about the fact that his failed date and you had met.

“It's good,” you answered but didn’t meet his eyes. You were annoyed. Yup, it was jealousy.

You exited the café and he walked with you towards the train station, when it was time to say goodbye you turned to him to meet his eyes, “did you and that girl dated?”

His mind was trying to figure out if you were asking just to make conversation or if you were kind of jealous because you looked a little annoyed now. “I tried, to have a date with her, but someone else had my attention that time, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her,” his fingers interlocking with yours, his other hand surrounding your waist bringing you closer to him. “I think you should know, since the day I met you, you are the only one I want to see, the only one I want to talk to, the only one I want to kiss.” His soft and warm lips brushing yours and you couldn’t resist, this time you were the one closing the little gap pressing your lips to his. You wanted to kiss him again, not being able to forget the sweet taste of his mouth. Your hands on the broad shoulders you liked so much.

Breaking apart again over the fact that people walked around you, too busy to notice but still it was kind of embarrassing.

“Were you jealous?” he asked holding your hands.

“Maybe a little.” You gave him a cute little pout and he laughed, you buried your face into his chest. It felt so good, to feel his heart beat, to have his arms around you. You liked him so much, the idea of him being with someone else made you mad and sad. “Are you going to that party Friday?”

“No, I'm not going, I have to get early Saturday for my lesson, but on Sunday I want to go out with you again. This time I want to take Tobio with us, there's a festival I go every year, and I want to take the both of you with me.”

You lifted your face and nodded because you found yourself not knowing how to say no to him.

He kissed you again before heading back to his office, you stood there for a while, starstruck by the amazing person Sawamura Daichi was. And for the first time in ages your heart felt happy to know you had some of his time and attention, even more the possibility of all of him being yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Suga's girlfriend a little bitchy!


	6. Ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to edit this chapter; this is the scariest thing I have ever done!

 

 

 

He thought he felt nervous the first time he took you out for dinner; he was wrong, sure his shaking was noticeable, sweaty hands which he kept on rubbing on the side of his legs. Today you were bringing the most important person in your life; he was scared he was going to screw it up and end his chance of being with you. Time was going by really slow.

“Sawamura-san!” Tobio's voice called him; he was holding your hand, pointing to him, pulling you to move faster, his blue eyes filled with excitement. You were smiling letting him guide you to where now Daichi stood.

He noticed how calm he felt now that you two were with him. “Hello, Tobio how are you?”

“Are you my mom’s boyfriend now, because Kei told me grown-ups who go on playdates are boyfriend and girlfriend.” He was expectantly looking at Daichi and then you.

He kneeled down in front of the little boy, grabbed his chubby hands, “Not really,” he stopped looking at you, “today I want to have fun with you and your mom, how does that sound?”

Tobio pouted, and Daichi thought he said something wrong, “I want you to be my mom’s boyfriend, you are nice, and I like you, and you play volleyball with me.”

“You heard him.” He said looking at you, your brows narrowing together, “Let’s forget about that for now and go get something to eat.”

He let you and Tobio walk in front of him while traveling through the crowd; he thought how all this time this is how you had lived, the two of you always together, walking through the world alone. He quickened his step and found the little chubby hand again, and the blue eyes were smiling at him as brightly as his mouth was, the small fingers now between the stronghold. He liked it.

This date was successfully followed by more, to the arcade, movies, museum and amusement park. He enjoyed learning about the two of you, the things you liked, the things you disliked, your fear of heights when you refused to ride the ferris wheel with them when on the other hand Tobio loved the thrill.

This last date was a picnic at the park, Tobio and Daichi played volleyball until they ran out of strength. Your view was amazing looking at them playing and laughing together, two of your favorite smiling faces running towards you.

On the way back home Tobio fell asleep on Daichi’s arms because it had become his favorite spot whenever he found an opportunity and Daichi’s arms were always welcoming. Your son became too heavy for you to carry so now that he found a new pair of strong arms to hold him he was taking all the chances he could get. He carried him all the way home until you woke him up to take a shower, he was annoyed and crying when Daichi said he was leaving so to stop the tantrum he promised to stay until Tobio finished his shower. But that wasn’t enough the little fingers wrapped around his hand as soon as he got out of the bathroom, he pulled the man to his bedroom, Daichi sat on the bed holding the little grip and tucked him in, but Tobio never let go of his hand. In fact, he only was able to free himself when Tobio fell asleep.

You were leaning against the door watching the sweet scene, Daichi ruffled Tobio’s hair and then turned to you.

"He fell asleep holding my hand." He said as if it wasn't obvious, he seemed so pleased, so relieved. There was a glint in his eyes, he was happy. And you think you understood why.

He stood up, and you followed him to the entrance. "I wish I didn't have to leave, but I seriously need a shower." He stepped down so he could get his shoes, you just stood there watching him. There was a sentiment similar to your son's; you wanted him to stay.

When he was done he turned around and took your hands looking at them for a long time, when he finally met your eyes you noticed he was shaking.

"I love you." He took your face and kissed you.

"Daichi I..." but you couldn't make up words.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to say it, so you could know how I feel and how seriously I'm taking you and Tobio." he pecked your lips again. "I'll text you when I get home." And he left. You never found the words to ask him to stay with you, not after what he told you.

  
He left somewhat heartbroken; you always expect to hear those three words back from the person you love. But he was prepared for this, at least you knew now, that all the things he did for you were always filled with his love.

  
Daichi's words kept playing on your mind, and as they made you happy they tore you apart. Your heart was painfully reminding you Hitomu's last words.

You slid into the bathtub and stayed there for a while, it was still early, but you were sure Tobio wasn't going to wake up after the busy day with Daichi. _Daichi_ , why was he so amazing to you? Why would such person fall for you? What were your feelings for him? You had to be true to yourself, the last person you wanted to hurt was him.

You got out of the shower to grab your phone, "Yukie I need to ask you a favor."

  
Daichi took a long shower too, now overthinking if he had done the right thing telling you of his feelings. Sometimes it seemed that he was moving so fast, but why lose any more time when he felt this way? Why hold back when all these years he had been with you? Letting more time pass seemed like a loss, and at least now that he met you, all the failed relationships all the days when he never knew you existed seem like a waste.

But not to you, you had to meet Kageyama Hitomu, Tobio had to be born, and he was glad for that because now the little boy meant so much to him. Timing was perfect, even if it seemed unjust having you apart from him all this time, now you were with him and the possibility of a forever was still there.

He put his drawstring pajamas on and an old t-shirt so he could relax before going to sleep. He was in the kitchen getting some hot water ready to make tea, and he remembered the day spent with you and Tobio,  it was noisy with the two of you, especially your son always asking him questions, but he liked that, and now his apartment seemed so quiet. Until the unexpected knock on his door. He looked through the peephole and quickly opened when he saw who it was.

 

You don't even remember getting on the train, much less getting to the brown door. You walked back to the entrance but came to the door again. You noticed you were wearing an old t-shirt, worn out shorts and sandals, you shook your hands and then hit the door.

A surprised and concerned Daichi was now opening the door.

"[surname] are you ok? did something happened to Tobio?" He looked around to see if you were alone. But you didn't answer any of his questions.

"I love you." Your words suppressing all the surrounding sounds, time stood still. His heart beat racing too fast, still unable to process your phrase.

You were a little worried, he wasn't moving, he stood there frozen, your arms went around his neck, and you tiptoed so you could reach his lips. It was then that he inhaled and his hands held to your waist, his lips moving against yours.

He pulled you inside his apartment and pressed you against the closed door.

"I love you [name], so much, you don't even know how happy you make me, I love you." His lips finding yours again.

 _No more holding back._ For neither the both of you.

He softly bit your lip and then sucked it. You pressed your tongue against his lip and then slid it around his open mouth, his tongue tangled with yours. Your fingers dug on the back of his neck trying to bring him closer to you.

Both were desperate for the other, his hands cupped your hips, and he pressed you harder against the door, you wrapped your legs around his waist.

The comfortable clothes seemed so bothersome, so on the way of hands trying to feel naked skin. His shirt met the floor first followed by yours. His hands were roaming the sides of your body, his mouth tasting the flesh of your neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail over your skin. You were already panting uncontrollably.

His hips were grinding against the middle of your thighs trying to relieve his growing erection. The sounds escaping your mouth were driving him crazy.

One strong hand was holding your tight the other on the side of your body under your bra and then sliding to grope each breast softly, making you moan.

He let go of your legs so you could stand, his mouth moved down from your neck to the middle of your breasts, he kept on going lower to your stomach and belly button he kneeled and his hand held your waist bringing you forward so your skin could meet his lips.  You were self-conscious of your body, it wasn’t as perfect as the last time you were with a man, it had changed there were some marks on your skin, but now Daichi’s mouth and tongue slid on each one of them, every kiss felt more like a worship than a sexual gesture.

He loved you, every mark, every dimple had worked to transform you into who you were now, the woman he loved. Your hands ran through his hair, he hooked his fingers on the hem of your shorts and took them down taking your underwear too, he inhaled sharply at the sight of your naked sex. All of you now revealed in front of him. The inside of your tights glistening, and you were looking at him sharply as if you didn't doubt yourself anymore

He stood up, and his hands held you higher this time, your hands holding on his strong shoulders. You felt him moving but your lips remained glued to his. He carried you to his bedroom and slowly dropped your weight on the bed. His body hovered over yours. He took off his pants and boxers so quickly you didn’t even notice, you were busy with his tongue in your mouth. You only noticed when the friction between your wet folds and his erection happened making you bite his bottom lip.

His hand on your back unhooked your bra, and with a rapid move it flew to the floor. He kissed you, slowly, one hand on the side of your face the other on your hip. Skin feeling the warmth of the other, his tongue moved in a slow pace inside your mouth, as if he was trying to be delicate, but the movement aroused you even more.

His grinding was intense now, teasing you, your body aching to have him in you. You were desperate for him, to feel him in every way possible. He felt his erection growing, feeling how your body needed him.

“You are so beautiful, so perfect for me.” His voice was coarse, it sounded even better this way, it was one of the first things you noticed you liked about him since the beginning, and now in this state sounded so much deeper. The fact that you were the only one capable of hearing it made you crave him more.

He was ready; he had been a long time ago, your body under him was beyond any dream. You never ceased to surprise him, you were now laying on his bed, and even though you seem defenseless and at his mercy, he would probably stop if you asked him too. But your eyes were telling him to keep on going, your legs around his waist bringing him down to you, your mouth parted as his hands squeezed the soft skin of your breasts.

He lifted his body and his hand guided his now painfully hard member to your entrance, you shivered over the sensation. Your elbow supported your upper body, your hand hooked on the back of his neck.

He looked you straight in the eye; he didn’t want to miss any of your expressions as he slid inside you, you closed your eyes and threw your head back. It was amazing, your walls being parted and stretched by him, a pained moan escaped your mouth, it had been too long since you felt like this, always numbing your body, but you were glad you were living this moment with him, that he was having you this way, it was perfect. It may have sounded ridiculous because it did to you but it was like having your first time all over again.

Daichi felt his knees almost giving up at the feel of your warmth. You were so wet but so tight at the same time, wrapping around him perfectly, like a special mold made just for him.

"Daichi.” Your voice low in a begging way and an almost animalistic growl escaped his throat when he heard his name rolling out of your mouth.

He moved slowly pulling out and then entering again, then again, increasing the pace. The invading sensation was extending from your lower belly through the tip of your fingers and toes. One hand was enough to handle his weight, and yours because your hand remained around his neck, pulling the short strands of hair, with the other he pressed the inside your thigh bringing your leg apart so he could go deeper into you.

There was no need for words, at least not this time, your faces and the sounds escaping each other’s mouths were more than enough.

Because this moment was beyond sex and satisfying the hunger of your bodies, it was a desperate way to close the already strong connection.

Daichi was beyond amazing, his body was so alluring, all the muscles that you had felt over the clothes during the hot make out sessions were now revealed to you, your hand traveled to his shoulder, arms, squeezing his biceps and then his chest, he was so hot, and he was yours. A sense of possessiveness ran through you. He kept on making you feel better and better, kissing you, touching all the sensible parts of you, and hitting spots with his hard length that almost made you scream as waves of satisfaction traveled through your nerves.

Your body was doing things to him he never knew he could feel, having you was undoubtedly the best thing that had happened to him. Looking at your face and knowing that he was the one causing you moan motivated him to move faster. Your voice was vibrating over his skin, wrapping him with a never experienced warmth.

His room now filled with the glorious sounds of skin meeting skin almost painfully. Your hand on his shoulder, your fingertips almost digging through the skin, your fist tightly wrapping the covers of his bed, he was bringing you so close to the edge.

"Daichi." His name filled you, from your heart to the tip of your limbs. He was perfect, bringing you back to life, all this time you had been like a zombie going through life. But now your heart, your senses awaken by him, by his voice, his lips, his hands, his merciless thrusts.

"Daichi." Your voice kept him grounded to reality, because he was afraid he was going to lose himself at this moment where he felt so good. Your walls kept on tightening around him, and he was so close his body was starting to shiver.

He groaned with his thunder voice making you hissed. He was too good. His thumb rubbed your clit carefully but pressing enough to have you melting under him.

He kissed you, and you filled his mouth with your tongue. The kiss was so wet you could feel saliva dripping on the corner of your lips, but it was ok, it was good, he tasted sweet like always, you could drink his kisses forever.

Both your hands held to him, anchoring yourself because you were on edge falling, he felt your body arching against him, head thrown to the back, his name coming out of your mouth followed by whimpers as your body shook over the ecstasy filling you .

You threw your body on the bed and he kept on thrusting into you until your orgasm was over, and the beginning of his, he gripped the side of your waist bringing you closer to him as if it was possible trying to go deeper, you felt his body tense up as his warm release filled you, pleasure shocking every cell on his body.

He pulled out slowly and laid next to you, both still panting, trying to catch your breaths, bodies recovering from the heavenly experience.

He smiled and his arm came around you, his chest pressing yours. He removed some of your messy locks from your face; he looked at you for awhile. He kissed both of your eyes, and then your lips, sweetly and slowly.

"I love you [name]." He whispered.

"I love you." And telling him was liberating. Those words had been trapped inside you for so long, maybe since the day you met him. "I never believed I was meant to be happy with someone else. But you are so amazing," you felt tears filling your eyes, "thank you, for loving me, for loving my son and if you let me I want to be with you Daichi, I want to be happy with you I love you Daichi." The drops rolled down the side of your cheeks.

He cupped your face and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs, he was at the point of crying too, he was too happy.

"[name] I love you, more than anything in this world, in this universe. I want to make you smile, I want to make you happy, I want to fill your days and heart with joy, let me stay by your side, let me help you raise your son. Let's write a new story where Tobio, you and me are together."

You brought his face down and kissed him until your bodies had to be connected again. As if you were trying to recover lost time. You spend that night loving him and letting him love you until your bodies begged you to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! thanks for reading, thanks for the kudos!


	7. Finally A New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy ending, a happy forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect I guess a more lewd language,
> 
> Hopefully I expressed how I feel about Daichi, he is so sweet and so strong at the same time, he is perfect.
> 
> I might have teared up a little writing this chapter,  
> I have officially spent my first week at my new apartment, I'm living alone now, and it's been an adventure, so as this story gets a new beginning  
> I am too.  
> Enjoy the story, and thank you for keeping up with me.

 

 

 

The second time you saw him crying (the first one is when he proposed, and you cried saying yes) he was wearing a gray suit with a burgundy tie, he couldn’t help himself the image of you and Tobio holding your hand while walking down the aisle was too much for his heart. Both momma and son wore white; only Tobio had a burgundy bowtie matching Daichi's tie, he wore shorts and button down with suspenders. Your dress gave you than innocent and angelic aura Daichi loved so much.

His entire life now walked to him, your face adorned with a smile, a real one, and knowing he had been able to provoke them made his heart swell. Just like the first time you three went on a date, Tobio was pulling your hand and pointing at him. He stopped to wave at a jumping Shouyou, and then return to his mission of getting you to hurry up.

Suga was standing next to Daichi and Yukie was on the other side, when you two finally reached him he opened his arms because Tobio was already lifting his, the signal that he wanted to be held. He took your hand to help you step next to him, Yukie fixed your dress and took your bouquet. Daichi gave Tobio a kiss on his chubby cheek and then uncle Suga extended his arms to the little boy, Tobio now had two pairs of strong arms to carry him.

When he finally took both of your hands you could feel the shaking, and not sure if it was you or him, or both. He looked so happy, and you and your son were the reason.

Yukie was a crying mess throughout the entire ceremony. You and Tobio were not alone anymore; you had opened your heart to an amazing man, you deserved all this happiness, she been there all the days you had filled with sorrow. She remembered those times back in college when you spoke of marrying Hitomu as soon as you graduated. But she knew this was just right, that all the things that happened were supposed to, even if it hurt like hell, life was making up to you, your smile, one she hasn’t seen in years was proof of it. She had dreamed more of your wedding than hers because you and Tobio were part of her, and you two being happy made her happy too.

Suga had been a witness of Daichi's struggle when he fell in love with you, but he was proud his friend aimed and conquered his dream, and that he was part of it, reminded by the constant wiggling weight on his arms. Tobio got his heart when he called him 'Uncle Suga'. He too was looking forward to seeing him grow up.

"I never imagined I could be as happy as you and Tobio had made me, I will spend my life making the both of you happy too." Tears were rolling down his gorgeous cheekbones.

You smiled, and tears filled your eyes too. "thank you for loving me, thank you for loving Tobio, thank you for bringing me back to life."

Probably all the guests were crying by now, it wasn’t many, just close relatives and friends. They all knew your love story; they were aware of the facts. And they were witnessing the union of not two but three people forever.

He kissed you sweetly and softly took Tobio from Suga's arms. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck, and for the first time Tobio kissed him on the cheek. You giggled and cried at the sight, Daichi was astonished, and then he smiled too. This was the seal of your new days to come, _happiness._

The third time you saw him crying he was coming back from work, Tobio was in the living room when he heard the door unlocking, you were coming to the entrance to greet him, but in a flash your son was running in front of you. He was holding a paper in his little hand. When Daichi came in Tobio had reached the door too, you were still walking towards them. Then both of you and Daichi froze.

"Daddy look what I drew, this is you, Mommy and me." He pointed at the paper and the new words he had learned how to write. It was the first time your son called him that. From that moment on, Daichi became his father.

Daichi kneeled and his arms wrapped the little body, Tobio hugged him too. "Mommy," he turned his face smiling at you, "Daddy loves my picture."

And you were crying too, how could you be this happy? How does life had managed to bring all this joy to you? After you been sure for more than five years that you were destined to be alone. You had given up on the idea of loving someone else as you loved Hitomu, but you didn’t because the way you loved Daichi was not the same. Kageyama Hitomu was still inside you, he would remain there forever, but Daichi loved you completely, even that space that belonged to the father of your son. And you were glad you could fully give yourself to him. The biggest miracle was not that he had fallen for you, it was the fact that his love reached into you so deep, so easily. breaking apart all the locks you had put in your heart and your life.

 

When Tobio was six you bought your first house together, it was still in the same prefecture and same neighborhood so Tobio could still attend his school. He was always looking for ways for you and your son to be comfortable, to enjoy whatever you two were doing. Daichi lived through you and the blue-eyed boy; he was keeping his promise, his life was dedicated to bringing joy into your lives. You still kept on working, because he knew your job made you happy. He had received a big promotion and took you and Tobio on your first family trip.

He was so happy that every morning he would double check he was not dreaming waking up next to you, your ruffled and messy hair, and the way you hugged your pillow was both funny and cute. He would tickle your nose gaining a slap on his hand from you.

But then you would throw your pillow and hug him instead. Because you too wanted to be reminded that this was reality. That the one you loved so much was laying next to you, wrapping you with his strong arms.

One of your favorite parts of weekend mornings, apart than Tobio jumping on the top of you to get you to get up, was when he carried you to the restroom. You would brush your teeth while he took a shower, and then peeking on him, you would laugh at the way he screamed for you to stop because even though his face was covered with soap, he could still hear you giggling.

You would never got tired of seeing him come into the room with only a towel around his waist. And the way you were biting your lips this morning gave you away easily. You sat on the edge of the bed when he approached you.

He took one of your hands guiding it to his chest where you pressed your fingers on the muscle. Grabbing you still by the wrist he slid your hand down, stopping just where your hand was over his cock. Already hardening over the thought and by looking at your eyes that remained as innocent as ever, but your mouth already curling with a grin.

He groaned when you squeezed him over the towel, the grip around your wrist tightened. You kept on teasing the length running your palm over it. You were already wet just feeling its reaction.

Good thing Tobio was spending the weekend with his grandparents (Daichi's parents).

Your room filled with the slick wet sound of him in your mouth and your little gags now and then. His fingers were fisting your hair because you kept on making those sounds of enjoyment as if you were eating your favorite treat. Caused by the way he shifted inside you, just meaning he was growing more against your tongue.

You licked from the base to the head, your innocent eyes locked on his, he looked so helpless, so at your mercy, because he was. He breathed sharply when your tongue played with his balls, your hand stroking him fast, he followed your name with a curse, he felt his knees weakening.

He was in your mouth again, your hand working half of his shaft while the remaining was being vigorously sucked, your lips pressing the right way, your tongue twirling around the head and the tip. The salty scent was already filling your mouth.

You had to come up for air, and you found his gaze again, you knew he was almost there, his eyes half-lidded showing you how gone he was. Your hand with the damn never stopping stroke, the other one groping his balls. "You taste so good." You followed by giving his head a slow lick.

"Shit." He pushed himself inside your mouth, thrusting just enough to create the friction he needed. You felt the length twitching again, and the sweet release filling your cheeks. You swallowed and sucked until he was done, asking for you to stop.

When he recovered your clothes flew to the floor fast, still standing he kissed you, his tongue roughly twirling with yours. He kneeled kissing your stomach, and then followed to spread your legs. He kissed the inside of your tights, your clit already palpitating over the anticipation.

He licked the hard bud, and the slid between your folds until he found your entrance, "Daichi." You whispered as his tongue tortured you entering very slowly. He curled it inside you; he pressed your tights down because they were bucking up by his actions.

He thrust his tongue inside and then worked your folds until he found your clit just to suck on it, making you go crazy, your fingertips almost digging holes on his scalp. You were a mess, and he loved it.

He kept on taking care of your clit while one of his fingers entered your core, the friction his calloused digit created had you seeing stars, another finger, then another one. Your whimpers and the lewd sound of his fingers fucking you had him painfully hard again, he thought he was going to finish just by making you come undone.

You reached your high, and he had to hold you down because you arched so uncontrollably that he thought you were going to fall off the bed. You never stopped saying his name, like a prayer that kept you sane.

You were not even back to breathing normally again when he flipped your body around; he gripped your waist lifting your butt to him. Your knees on the edge of the bed, then you felt the soft head threating your entrance, you turned your face to see him, he was searching for your eyes too.

Gazes connected he slid inside, you shivered feeling him parting your walls. At first, his pace was slow, almost delicate. But being inside you and the view he had right now withdrawal all sensitivity from him. The desire gained over.

But you didn’t complain; you gripped the sheets trying to prepare for the brutal way you were expecting him to pummel into you. Didn’t take long for your shoulders and chest to be pressing into the mattress every time his perfect dick entered you. The grip on your waist was deliciously painful, his fingertips leaving marks on your skin.

His groaning and your moans intertwined together filling your small room. His hands moved to your butt cheeks he spread them apart, aiding to his view and helping him go even deeper inside you. He soon found that special spot, your vision became blurry, and you felt your mouth dry. Daichi knew your body probably more than his own, every place, every spot that drew you closer he knew by heart.

He made you happy, even when he was rough, even when his cock knew no mercy towards you, he made you happy. Making love with him was surreal, it was never the same, never in the same place, sometimes he was sweet, sometimes you were in charge, sometimes like right now he was in total control. And that made you happy.

You kept on clenching more and more around him, the soft skin of your butt meeting his hips painfully, but he loved the way your fingers wrapped the sheets trying to maintain your posture, because you couldn’t take the way his cock was working you.

"Daichi." Again, his name found your mouth.

"Yes baby?" He asked cockily.

"I'm going to come." You screamed into the messed-up sheets.

"I know baby." His deep voice was erotic, as if every sound coming out of his mouth touched you in all the right ways. And if his pace wasn’t fast before now you were sure you were going to end up bruised.

One of his hands traveled between your legs, and after a few moments of his stimulation you reached it again, the way your body arched, throwing your head to the back, trying to cope with the pleasure attacking your limbs.

It was enough, the sight of you, your parted lips, his name rolling out of your mouth as if he was your only hope. He filled you yet again, releasing himself inside your tight warmth.

When he recovered a little bit, he pulled out slowly shivering over the fact that you were both still sensible.

He kissed your back and then laid next to you, "I think you need to shower."

You turned to him, "you need another one too." You chuckled.

He took your hair behind your ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." And you kissed him. For a long time your mouths remained connected.

"Race you to the bath." You jumped off the bed, he followed you, and needless to say you spent almost all morning there, and not really showering.

 

 

********

 

The halls were filled with the spectators walking out of the gym, others stood there waiting for the players to come out.

You saw the familiar faces of the already so tall boys coming out, Kei-chan and Tadashi-chan greeted you and Daichi as they left to get on their bus. Shou-chan was running behind them when he stopped to give you a hug. Behind them, the tall, handsome teenage boy was walking fast, almost running when he saw you standing there.

Daichi took a step forward open arms waiting for his son, who was running to him mimicking his pose, he was much taller than him now, but he was still his little boy. The two men of your life embraced, and then Daichi grabbed his face with those strong hands of his, he was crying, chest swell with love and pride.

The blue eyes were shining; he was smiling because he loved making his dad proud. He finally spoke grabbing Daichi's and your hand.

"Mom, Dad, we are going to nationals."

 

 

 

********

 

Mornings were lovely, being awakened by your son, but they became perfect when Daichi was next to you. Every new morning meant a new day with him, with his love, with his perfect smile.

Loving Sawamura Daichi was like waking up from a nightmare. One you were sure you were not going back to for as long as he was by your side.

And you never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised this ending was so sweet.
> 
> Thank you for reading a New Morning, it's been really fun having people read my work.  
> Hit me up on tumblr, https://rossyele.tumblr.com/
> 
> Some more stories coming up.


End file.
